


Sweet And Sour

by fireflylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, awkward biology class, banana blowjobs, harry is smooth af, rip louis' dick, this is just a drabble idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflylarry/pseuds/fireflylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Louis a blowjob in the school bathrooms and going to biology class was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet And Sour

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wonderful naomi who gave me inspiration to write this !!

Louis squirmed in his seat, biting down on the end of his pencil as he glanced up at the clock.

Twenty-five more minutes until class finished, Louis could do it. He glanced around to make sure that no one was looking at him, slipping his hand beneath the desk to awkwardly adjust his hard on that was straining painfully against his school pants. He whined involuntarily at the contact, the slightest touch making his cock throb with desperation.

Louis couldn't do it.

It was all Harry's fault, if you asked Louis. He didn't even know why he was dating the boy, honestly. He had it in for Louis ever since he had laughed in his face that morning at Louis' sour mood over the fact that he had woken up with a boner and didn't have any time to take care of it. Louis had responded to Harry's amusement with a well earned slap in the balls.

Neither Harry or Louis' problem got better as they walked to their first class. Which, much to Louis' unfortunate, he shared with Harry. The boy had a mischievous smirk on his face the minute he took his seat beside Louis, making a sense of dread settle in Louis' gut. He could almost _see_ Harry scheming inside his mind.

Louis' suspicion only grew as class started, startling a bit when he felt Harry's warm hand settle on his thigh. He shot a look at his boyfriend, silently threatening him. Harry simply smiled back at him, the dimples digging into his cheeks making him look the picture of innocence. Louis moved his gaze back to where the teacher was droning on at the front of the room. He clenched his hand into a fist on the desk, willing for his boner to go away. Although, with Harry styles sitting less than a meter away from Louis, the task was automatically difficult.

Fuck Harry Styles.

Louis glanced over in curiosity when he saw Harry digging for something in his backpack. He almost choked on his spit when he saw Harry pull out a banana.

"Never got to eat breakfast this morning" Harry muttered in explanation, starting to peel the banana. Which, Louis knew was a complete lie. Pigs would fly and Victoria's Secret would be revealed before Anne would ever allow anyone leave her house on an empty stomach.

Louis clenched his jaw, forcing himself to look away from where Harry was wrapping his lips around the tip of the fruit. He was not going to fall into Harry's trap, no matter how hard the boy tried.

It was going great, in Louis' opinion, until the sounds came. Louis' eyes widened as he heard Harry starting to slurp obscenely around the banana. He snapped his head over, wishing he didn’t when he saw him. Harry's pink lips were wrapped around the banana, bobbing his head slightly. Louis looked around the class, in bewilderment that no one else had noticed what was happening in the back of the classroom.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Louis hissed. Harry pulled the banana out of his mouth, chewing on a piece and swallowing as he shrugged.

"What? A guy can't even eat a banana these days?" Louis was about to point out the fact that Harry was most certainly not just ' _eating a banana_ ', but the words died in his throat as Harry stuck his tongue out, licking a stripe up the bottom of the banana. Louis followed the motion with his lust filled eyes, gulping as Harry took the entire half of the banana in his mouth, humming contently.

He had completely forgotten about the weight on his thigh until Louis felt it slide upwards. He jumped as he felt Harry lay his palm down right on top of the aching bulge in Louis' trousers, making Louis whack his knee off the desk. He cursed under his breath, glaring to where Harry had now pulled away his hand and had his head thrown back in laughter.

"Mr Tomlinson, are you okay? Do you need to be excused?" The teacher called, making the students turn around and look at him.

Louis flushed under their stare, fish mouthing for a couple of moments before nodding mutely. He stood up, the scraping of the chair on the floor echoing through the room. He bolted for the door without another look, hoping with all his might that no one had noticed the bulge in his pants.

He sighed in relief when he got to the bathroom, locking himself in a cubicle. He leaned against the wall, looking down at the obvious boner in his trousers. He groaned loudly, muttering threats to a certain curly haired bastard. Louis wouldn't even have this problem if it wasn't for Harry and his goddamn banana blowjobs.

The sound of the door opening pulled Louis from his thoughts, where he was listing off ways he was going to end Harry Styles' life.

"Lou? Are you in here?"

Harry Styles really did have a habit of being there at times when Louis didn't need him.

"Fuck off Harry" Louis snapped, crossing his arms as he glared at the door.

There was a knock on the cubicle door. And- No. There was no way Louis was allowing Harry anywhere near him. His cock had gone through enough tormenting today from that curly headed devil.

"C'mon, I just want to help" Harry whined from the other side.

Louis scoffed at that, knowing his boyfriend well enough to tell that Harry only came here to tease Louis some more. Louis was usually the prankster in their relationship, replacing Harry's toothpaste with lube or drawing cocks on his face with marker as he slept. It was all silly stuff to just wind Harry up, nothing too serious. Although, on the rare occasion that Harry would decide that he wanted to get back at Louis, he really hit hard. Which explains why Louis is harder than he's ever been in his life.

"What help could you possibly give me in the fifteen minutes we have left before the next class?" Louis replied bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"I'm told that my blowjobs are pretty stealthy"

Louis paused at that, his mind going over the words that had just come from the other side of the door. Harry couldn't be serious- they were in school for crying out loud! In a bathroom where anyone could walk in and see Harry on his knees in the small space between where the door ended and the floor. Louis felt his dick twitch at the thought of getting caught, making him wince at the painful rub of the material of his boxers.

He reached out, unlocking the door and peeking out. He narrowed his eyes at Harry, who was grinning widely at Louis.

"How do I know you're not here to just out my cock through some more torture?" Louis asked, eyeing his boyfriend skeptically.

"How about I show you?" Harry retorted.

Louis suddenly missed the innocent sixteen year old Harry that stumbled over his words and blushed when Louis so much as made a sexual innuendo. The new Harry was smooth as hell and was a hazard to Louis' health.

"You do realize anyone could walk in and see us?" Louis pointed out, eyes widening as Harry crowded into the small cubicle, locking the door behind him.

"Isn't that what makes it exciting?" Harry replied, dropping to his knees and swiftly undoing Louis' fly. Louis gulped as he looked down at his boyfriend, wondering if this was all a dream. Harry really wasn't about to give Louis a blowjob in the school bathrooms- was he?

Louis' questions were soon answered as a moan ripped from his throat at the feeling of Harry pressing open mouthed kisses to the outline of Louis' cock in his boxers.

"We've got ten minutes before science class, think you can come before then?" Harry challenged, smirking up at Louis as he played with the waistband of his boxers.

"We'll leave that judgment up to your blowjob skills" Louis replied weakly. That only seemed to encourage Harry further, and within a blink of an eye Louis' boxers had joined his pants in a pool around his ankles, and the head of his cock was being suckled into Harrys mouth.

Louis gasped loudly, grasping thin air for a few moments, desperate for something to hold onto so he wouldn't collapse. He finally settled his fingers in Harry's curls, clutching onto them like a lifeline. Harry wasted no time at all, taking half of Louis' cock into his mouth as he swirled his tongue expertly around his length.

"Jesus Christ Harry" Louis hissed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. The long awaited attention to his cock was heavenly, the feeling of Harry's warm mouth taking him in inch by inch made Louis' legs go to jelly. He was fully convinced that his cause of death would be Harry's mouth.

It wasn't as if Louis was an exhibitionist or anything, but there was something so exhilarating about the thought of Harry giving him a blowjob in the schools bathrooms. It was a risque side of Harry that Louis had never seen before, and Louis absolutely _adored_ it.

He looked down when he felt his cock hit the back of Harry's throat, clenching Harry's hair tight in his fingers to stop the moans that were threatening to fall from his lips, in risk of someone hearing him.

"God, look at you" Louis said as he released a breath, his eyes clouded over with lust as he watched Harry bob his head on Louis' length as if he was born to give blowjobs.

"Anyone could come in at any minute, but you don’t care do you? You don’t care if they'd come in and see you with my cock in your pretty little mouth. Such a slut for me baby, aren't you?" Louis continued, his breathing heavy as Harry hummed in response, sending vibrations through Louis' cock. And really, how could anyone expect Louis to last longer than ten minutes?

"I'm so close Haz, are you going to swallow my cum like a good boy? Go around all day with the taste of me in your mouth, knowing what a dirty boy you are for me?" Louis murmured, about to continue but then Harry was pulling off Louis with a small pop.

Louis was about to cry out in protest, panicking at the thought that Harry was going to leave him on the edge of orgasm. After that morning, Louis wouldn't be surprised. Incredibly angry and sexually frustrated, maybe. But not the slightest bit in shock.

Thankfully, Harry still had some empathy left in him. He took the head of Louis' cock back into his mouth, kitten licking the slit before messily circling the tip with his tongue. The attention to the tip of his cock was enough to push Louis over the edge, making him release into Harry's mouth with a loud cry just as the school bell rang.

Harry swallowed down Louis' cum greedily, grasping onto Louis' bucking hips to make sure he didn't miss a single drop. And honestly, Louis didn't think he'd ever been more relieved to orgasm in his whole life.

He slumped against the wall as he came down from his high, breathing rapidly as he watched Harry pull his boxers and trousers back up, doing up his fly before standing up and brushing off his knees. Louis watched in awe as Harry fixed himself, acting as if he hadn't just given Louis a blowjob in the school bathrooms. What even was Harry Styles? Definitely not human.

"Come on babe, we have to get to biology before we're late" Harry said, pecking Louis' nose with a sweet smile. Louis let Harry take his hand and lead him to their next class, since Louis was still dazed from his orgasm and from the obscurity that was his boyfriend.

They got the biology class just in time, and Louis was glad to be settling down in class beside Harry, minus the boner this time. It turned out they were doing an experiment, something that Louis didn't care to listen to. Harry was the smart one in their relationship, happy to gather up the things they needed- and plus, Louis' legs still had not gained back their full strength yet.

"We're looking at cheek swabs under a microscope,apparently" Harry explained as he set down the microscope on their desk.

Louis nodded, completely disinterested in what was going on. He just liked to watch Harry most of the time.

"If you'd so kindly do the honors" Harry said, bowing as he handed Louis the cotton swab. Louis snorted, rolling his eyes as he stuck it into Harry's mouth.

Both of them were too focused on each other to even attempt to take a minute to step back and think about _where_ Harry's mouth had last been. They were too busy messing around as they tried to set the experiment up, bumping each others hips and trying to sneak jabs and pinches at each other.

"Alright Lou, go ahead and see if the inside of my mouth is any more interesting without your tongue in it" Harry smirked, sliding the microscope over to Louis.

"Cheeky bugger" Louis muttered, chuckling as he closed one of his eyes and pressed the other to the eyepiece. He fiddled with the focus knobs for a few moments, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as it came into focus. He could see the cells alright, but there was loads of tiny little dots also. He jumped away from the microscope when he realized the tiny dots were _moving_ , looking over to Harry in horror.

"There's something moving in that!" Louis cried, pointing to the microscope, making good few of their classmates looked back at them in curiosity.

"Stop joking around Louis" Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes as he looked into the microscope. His expression of shock matched Louis' as he pulled away, although it was mixed with disgust at the thought of what could possibly be in his cheek.

"What's the problem boys?" The teacher asked, looking at them suspiciously as she took the microscope herself, looking into it. Louis and Harry, along with the whole class, watched as she pulled away a few minutes later with a deep blush on her cheeks.

 

"Um- It, uh seems that...Well what you're seeing is...an example of erm, sperm"

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really just write my first fic? Okay wow.  
> Firstly, thank you for reading this. Even though it only took a few hours this fic is my first and my baby so thank you for taking time to read it!  
> Also a big thank you to mimi for always being amazing and killing me everyday with her everlasting supply of larry manips and to phoebe for her incredibly creative list of names for dicks, this fic is for you beautiful people.  
> Talk to me on twitter if you like :) @fireflylarry 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! x


End file.
